


The Haunted House

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [39]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunted House, Hicsqueak, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: It’s was Hecate’s own fault for telling Pippa about the place all those years ago when they were young girls. How could she now not take her since her confinement was lifted? The truth was there were ghosts there that Hecate didn’t want to face.
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 9





	The Haunted House

“Oh come on Hiccup. Don’t tell me that you’re scared of a rickety old house!?”

Hecate had told Pippa stories about this old abandoned mansion not long after that fateful summer with Indigo at Cackle’s to as frighten her away, which obviously didn’t work, but that was over 30 years ago now and she never expected to be able to leave Cackle’s let alone be dragged along out here by Pippa for her to actually look at it. Perhaps she wouldn’t want to go inside? It would no doubt look far more scary now than it did back then. Hecate could only hope as they dismounted from their brooms at the end of the long winding drive. The place had been left to fall to pieces and rot so many years ago but it troubled Hecate without that and it sent shudders down her spine thinking about it. To Pippa it looked like Hecate was frightened of the place but it wasn’t the building as such at all. Pippa smiled at her unknowingly and slipped her arm in Hecate’s to try and encourage her along. Hecate eventually retorted “I shall tell you nothing of the kind as it is simply not true. I just think this is a pointless exercise when we could be in my rooms with a warming fire and a bottle of wine.” Which was true, there was no point at all them being here. Hecate knew the ghosts of this place would only show themselves to Hecate and she really didn’t want to face them. But.. Pippa had been intrigued and enthralled as a child and that was Hecate’s own fault, so perhaps just a quick look around where Pippa would see nothing of note and they could leave again.

Pippa however had other ideas. The mansion was old and gothic looking and it fascinated her. It reminded her of all the creepy old witches houses in Ordinary horror movies she’d seen and she wanted to check out every room. Hecate reluctantly lit the lamps as they moved from room to room and kept freezing to the spot every so often, just looking at things and seemingly shocked or frightened as far as Pippa could tell. The more they looked the worse Hecate was reacting until they reached the bedrooms and Hecate completely stopped right before one particular door and refused to budge or enter, shaking her head. Pippa hadn’t seen anything scary, just an old cobweb covered creepy old house that’d been left to rot, but Hecate... perhaps she really could see things that Pippa couldn’t. Perhaps Pippa had gone a bit too far with her excitement and this wasn’t the Halloween fun she hoped. Hecate told her to go inside but that she would wait for her here and that perhaps she might see the ghosts this time. Pippa was unsure but Hecate urged her on, so a little confused and worried she pushed the door open and stepped inside.

This room was instantly different from all the rest. The rest of the house was practically just bare dark wooden surfaces rotting away with no colour or life to them at all, but in here used to. It was a child’s room, or at least what a child’s room was compared to the rest of the place. There was a small bed with a patchwork quilt of stars and constellations, a little telescope by the window, a few text books on a shelf, but no toys or games. No fun and play seemed to have been done here. Upon a a bedside dresser there was one small wooden box covered in dust which caught Pippa’s eye, so carefully she opened it to reveal that it was a jewellery box that played a happy little tune when you lifted the lid. Inside the box there was no jewellery to be found, only a few small items. There was a seashell that you could hear the sea in, a seaside view postcard from... Pippa when her parents had taken her to Blackpool! And there was a pink hair clip that she’d thought she’d lost in her first year of Cackle’s. Realisation suddenly dawned on her that this wasn’t a haunted house after all, it was the one Hecate grew up in as a child before she was confined to Cackle’s, and this was her bedroom. The ghosts that haunted here weren’t the spooky kind but were Hecate’s memories of her previous life. No wonder she didn’t want to come. Putting the items back into the musical box she picked it up and carried it back out of the room with her to find Hecate still there waiting for her, looking very unsure of herself and still... upset. It was upset not necessarily fear. Pippa handed her the box and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, giving her the most loving and tender cuddle she could manage.

“Come on my darling. Let’s go and leave the ghosts here alone for now, shall we? We can talk about them when we get back if you want to by the warm fire and over that bottle of wine you mentioned. But if you don’t want to then that’s fine too.” Pippa tried to walk them back out the quickest route to where they’d left their brooms, adding as she looked back at it “It’s not been your home for a very long time though so perhaps a nice thought might be to make a new one? I don’t mean Cackle’s, I mean somewhere just yours... and perhaps mine too? Together? Ours?”

Hecate couldn’t speak as the tears or regret and loss she was trying to hold back were finally being released as she returned the hug Pippa gave her inside and simply nodded. She liked that idea. “Somewhere by the sea” she requested as she really wanted to hear that for real now.


End file.
